Mengapa?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Mengapa, mengapa kita hanya membicarakan dia, Karma-kun? {KaruNami} {slight!KaruNagi}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story, and no copyright infringement.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mengapa, _mengapa_ kita hanya membicarakan dia, Karma-kun?**

 **Mengapa? © kaoru ishinomori (5291578)  
**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Kau takut, Okuda- _san_?"

Itu adalah jenis pertanyaan jebakan—begitulah yang Okuda pikirkan ketika mereka berdua memasuki mulut gua. Apabila ia menjawab pertanyaan Karma barusan dengan gelengan, maka itu artinya ia berbohong; karena sebenarnya ia takut pada apapun yang mengejutkannya. Tapi kalau ia mengangguk, ia akan kelihatan seperti gadis lemah yang merajuk meminta perlindungan, dan Okuda tidak mau itu.

Sebelum latar mulai benar-benar menggelap dan senyuman Karma menghilang—karena bocah berambut merah itu dengan bandelnya belum mau menyalakan senter—Okuda memilih untuk menganggukan kepala lemah. "Sedikit," akunya malu-malu. Karma tertawa, kemudian mulai menyalakan senter.

Okuda menelan ludah. Ia belum pernah dibiarkan benar-benar berdua bersama Karma, sehingga ia tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Mereka sudah melangkah beberapa saat, sampai kemudian gadis pecinta Kimia itu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Karma- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Karma cepat, membuat Okuda langsung terdiam. Memang pertanyaan bodoh, dan itu jelas-jelas menyinggung Karma. Kalau Terasaka yang ia tanyai, pasti Terasaka sudah menarik kerah bajunya sambil meminta Okuda mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Gadis itu langsung serba salah. Rasanya seperti baru saja menginjak ranjau.

"Inginnya, sih, bilang begitu."

"Eh?" Okuda mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut, tidak menyangka Karma akan menambahkan kalimat.

Karma memasang senyum pahit—kalau ia tidak salah lihat. "Inginnya, sih, bilang begitu," ia mengulanginya lagi sambil menatap ke arah Okuda, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangan menyusuri gua. "Tapi selama kita liburan ini, aku disadarkan untuk waspada apabila aku tidak merasa takut."

Okuda terdiam. Sepertinya kalimat Karma mempunyai makna tersendiri, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. "Kamu waspada apabila tidak ketakutan?" Okuda mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

Dilihatnya bibir Karma membuka, mengejang beberapa saat. "Begitulah," jawab Karma akhirnya, memillih kata yang aman untuk diucapkan. Ada jeda, namun dia menambahkan. "Saat melihat Nagisa- _kun_ waktu itu, jujur saja, aku terkejut."

Binar mata Okuda lenyap seketika.

Ah.

Kalau saja dirinya adalah larutan _ninhydrin_ dalam uji deteksi asam amino, ia pasti sudah mendidih sebelum lima belas menit berlalu.

Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa. Selalu saja Nagisa.

Sepanjang ingatan Okuda mengenai Karma, lelaki itu selalu, selalu, _selalu_ saja membicarakan Nagisa-kun.

Berbicara dengan Isogai, "Ah, iya, Nagisa- _kun_ pernah mengatakan itu padaku sebelumnya."

Dengan Nakamura, "Jangan salah, Nakamura- _san_ , seringkali sisi cewek Nagisa- _kun_ malah lebih kuat darimu."

Dengan Terasaka, "Pukulan semacam itu, sih, ke aku boleh saja, tapi kalau Nagisa- _kun_ sebaiknya jangan, deh. Dia bisa terpelanting."

Bahkan dengan Koro- _sensei_ sekalipun, "Iya, pasti akan menarik sekali, coba aku akan ajak Nagisa- _kun_ untuk menonton seri pertama Sonic Ninja bersama."

Kalau saja Okuda mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menghitung, bisa jadi nyaris seratus kali Karma menyebutkan nama 'Nagisa' setiap harinya. Sejak Karma memasuki kelas, bertanya mengapa Nagisa belum datang, menyapa Nagisa, mengobrol, menanyakan pelajaran pertama, mengobrol, meminjam alat tulis, mengobrol, bertanya, mengobrol, berdiskusi, mengobrol, dan mengobrol-mengobrol lainnya.

Karma suka Nagisa.

Iya.

Okuda bukannya buta, kok.

"Tapi—!"

"Ya?" Okuda menganggukan kepala buru-buru, tak ingin Karma tahu kebenaran bahwa ia tidak menyimak satupun kalimat-kalimat Karma.

Karma berbalik badan, menatapnya, seolah mengikrarkan janji. "Yang akan mengambil nyawa _Sensei_ ," bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seram—khasnya apabila mempunyai rencana keisengan berbahaya terhadap siapa saja, "adalah aku."

Okuda diam.

Sekuat tenaga, ia berseru. "Ya!" ujar Okuda, memaksakan diri untuk balas tersenyum. "Aku tak sabar mengenai siapa yang akan membunuhnya," ia menambahkan asal saja.

Lagi-lagi. Isi kepala Karma selalu penuh oleh Nagisa dan rencana pembunuhan terhadap Koro- _sensei_.

Tidak pernah ada tempat untuknya.

Karma tersenyum lagi, kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Okuda menatap punggung di hadapannya itu. Senyuman Karma padanya, tatapan Karma padanya. Itu semua tidak pernah benar-benar _hanya_ untuknya. Punggung yang sangat dekat, sangat-sangat dekat, tangan ini bahkan tak perlu susah-payah terjulur untuk dapat menyentuhnya.

Tapi hati tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak tergapai.

Okuda menatap punggung Karma dengan nanar.

 _._

 _Saat melihat Nagisa-kun—_

 _._

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mengapa mereka akhirnya membicarakan orang itu? Mengapa? Mengapa pada akhirnya hanya Nagisa yang dibicarakan? Bukan dirinya? Mengapa?

 _Mengapa?_

.

Pandangannya mengabur, kemudian adalah air mata.

TAMAT

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **corner**

 **baru nonton ankyou season dua epi satu sekarang hahaha. okuda kasihan ya berdua sama karma tapi yang dibicarain nagisa (...)**

 **terimakasih sudah membaca. mohon saran dan kritiknya—  
**

kaoru ishinomori

* * *

 **.**


End file.
